


i swear there's nothing wrong with me, man

by fadedcokecans



Series: 'Cause I'm not too far and you're my favourite place [5]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedcokecans/pseuds/fadedcokecans
Summary: short-ish, just to mess with my favourite dumbass.title from Old Friends by Grayscale.
Relationships: Marie Dolvik/Ingrid Engen
Series: 'Cause I'm not too far and you're my favourite place [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921807
Kudos: 3





	i swear there's nothing wrong with me, man

“I sprained my ankle, Ingrid. I’m not immobile.”

“Doesn’t mean you should be running around, babe. Just don’t hurt yourself more, please. I have to get to camp. Don’t do something stupid, Marie.”

“I can’t promise you anything, you know that.”

“I’m gonna pay Andrine and Sigrid to babysit you, then.”

“They have podcast shit to do.”

“They can babysit you,” Ingrid says, looking up from her phone where she got a response from Sigrid. “Don’t be an ass, please. Love you. I’ll text you when I get my luggage.”

“Love you too. See you soon,” Marie says, the smile on her face audible through the phone. 

<>

Marie picks Ingrid up from Gardermoen Airport early in the morning. She drops Ingrid off at her apartment before going to training at Intility. Her teammates, of course, mess with her about how she had picked Ingrid up right before training. Celin, who is one of Marie’s best friends on the team, picked on her the most. Sigrid, who had gotten the DMs from Ingrid, also picks on Marie a bit, before she, and the rest of the team, head out to the pitch for training, and Marie heads to the gym. 

She sends Ingrid multiple videos of her doing her rehab exercises, each of which Ingrid sends a response. Celin and Rikke call Marie a simp multiple times after their training on the pitch. Marie throws a small medicine ball at Rikke’s head in retaliation. She doesn’t even know what a simp is. 

Ingrid is asleep on the couch by the time Marie gets home from Vålerenga’s stadium. Marie, she’s a bit of an ass, and she lays down on Ingrid, even though her bedroom is only a few meters away. Ingrid halfheartedly grumbles something about how Marie was heavy, but she holds Marie tightly. 

Marie ends up missing multiple texts and calls from her teammates, asking about their team dinner at Sigrid’s apartment. They all imply that Ingrid is keeping her busy, and technically she is, but they’d just fallen asleep on the couch. 

Marie pointedly ignores Celin the next day during weight training, and she leaves training as soon as possible. The girls all know exactly why she left, and Celin whistles loudly. She gets a very kind middle finger flashed at her as Marie turns her back as she walks out of the door. 

<>

Ingrid stays in Marie’s apartment in Oslo for two days before she has to report for camp. Marie’s apartment is a bit messy, clothes strewn over chairs and scraps of paper with drawings laying about everywhere. Her lamps still don’t have lampshades. She’s lived in her apartment for two years but she hasn’t gotten any lampshades. 

Marie let’s Ingrid tidy up her apartment, but Ingrid knows it’ll be back to this state the next time she visits. 

Marie’s lampshade-less lamps provide enough light for them to argue over the movie they should watch when Oslo loses power. The initial scream of fear from Ingrid when the lights go out sends Marie into hysterics. Whatever they were going to do is thwarted when Marie can’t stop laughing. 

Celin calls Marie, asking if all the power was out or if her landlord didn’t pay the power bill again. Marie cracks up again, remembering that one time when Celin freaked out when her building lost power. Celin grumbles about how Marie was just being annoying that time, and that she should let Marie fuck her girlfriend, which makes Marie crack up. 

Ingrid, who doesn’t have a flight to her hotel, gets dropped off by Marie, who drives slowly through the dark streets. She spends most of that drive going down back streets and taking unnecessary detours to extend her time with Ingrid. Ingrid knows exactly what she’s doing, but she doesn’t stop her. 

<>

Ingrid knows that she should trust Marie, but she’s impulsive and sometimes she’s forgetful. She is dedicated to her career and Ingrid knows this. But she also knows Marie doesn’t always completely think through what she does. (She hadn’t actually asked Sigrid to babysit Marie, just to make sure she didn’t injure her ankle more.)

Ingrid gets a stream of texts from Marie, just a whole ton of pictures of tattoo designs. Frida makes fun of her for responding to every one of Marie’s texts. Guro makes fun of Maren and Ingrid, who are constantly on their phones. Ingrid makes an attempt, but Marie is too sweet for Ingrid to ignore. 

She wishes Ingrid good luck the morning that they play against the Faroe Islands. Marie had told her all about her Champions League qualification game against their top team. She hadn’t actually played in that game. 

The game was played in the Faroe Islands, but the NRK Sport stream was enough for Marie to watch attentively with her team and spam Ingrid’s phone with texts and audio files of her non-international teammates. They even send multitudes of texts for all the Toppserien players. Ingrid makes sure to tell Marie that she showed Julie, Olaug, and Emilie all the texts and listened to the rowdy audio files of Vålerenga’s watch party. Julie’s response is that Celin is an ass, who made sure to tell Julie, jokingly, that she’s shit for not scoring or assisting in her full 90 minutes. Ingrid thinks Celin and Julie’s friendship is hilarious.

<>

Ingrid gets a DM from Sigrid the day before the Norwegian National Team is heading back to Oslo for the last day of camp. She tells Ingrid that Marie had another scan after she’d complained about her ankle hurting more, and she’d torn a ligament in her ankle and would need surgery. Sigrid tells her it’s because she landed wrong when she was doing pull ups in the gym. 

Ingrid immediately calls Marie.

“Jesus Christ, Marie,” Ingrid says softly when she picks up the phone. “Are you okay? I’d visit you after your surgery but Lerch wants us back in Wolfsburg by tomorrow morning.”

“I’ll be fine. Andrine and Sigrid said they’ll keep track of me. I didn’t mean to, you know.”

“I know, babe. I know. Just don’t fuck it up anymore, ok? I want to play against you in the Champs League.”

“We’ll wipe the floor with your ass!” Marie crows happily, her mind taken off her ankle.

“You fucking wish, Marie. We’re too damn good for your Vif team.”

“Nope. We’d totally smash Wob. You’d have no chance, babe. No chance.”

Ingrid’s laugh is good enough to keep a smile on Marie’s face for the rest of the day.


End file.
